Abby's Bad Day
by baileybeagle
Summary: Abby is running on no sleep and is in a bad mood. Can someone talking to her help?
1. Abby

**NCIS**

**ABBY'S BAD DAY**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me. **

**Summary: Abby is running on no sleep and having a very bad day. Can someone help her with her bad mood.**

**CHAPTER 1: ABBY...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I get to work this morning running a few minutes late, my computers are not wanting to work right and I am running on no sleep.

I haven't even had my first Caf-Pow yet. Then as if on cue, I hear the door to my lab open and a Caf-Pow is set down beside me.

"Thanks." I grumble not looking up from my computer.

"Abs, are you all right?" Comes a voice and I freeze.

I had been thinking it was Gibbs, but instead it was the last person I wanted to see or talk to right now. I dreamed about him again last night, just like I have been dreaming about him everyday this week.

It's because of him and Gibbs's rule 12 that I did not get any sleep.

"Abby?" Timothy McGee ask again.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"Then why..." Tim begins.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"N..." He starts to say.

"Then why are you here?" I asked. "Abby, what's wrong?" Tim asked.

"N..." I start to say. "Something is wrong, you're usaully in a good mood." Tim says gently.

"Can I not have a bad day?" I almost yell.

"I..." Tim begins.

"Do you want to know what is wrong?" I asked him. "Yes." Tim says with a nod. "You!" I yell and he looks at me surprised. "Me?" He asked.

"Yes, it's because of you I didn't get any sleep last night!" I yelled at him. "How is it my fault?" Tim asked.

"Because I ca..." I stop myself. "What?" Tim asked. "Just go I need to get my work done." I say taking a sip of my Caf-Pow and turning back to the computer to try to get it to work.

Out of the corner of my eye I see that he looks hurt, but after a second he leaves and I feel bad for yelling at him.

I'll talk to him later.

Finally my lab starts to work and the day begins.


	2. Tim

**NCIS**

**ABBY'S BAD DAY**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me. **

**Summary: Abby is running on no sleep and having a very bad day. Can someone help her with her bad mood.**

**CHAPTER 2: TIM...**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

I had grabbed Abby's Caf-Pow and made my way to her lab, setting the Caf-Pow down beside her.

"Thanks." She grumbles and I notice she is not herself this morning. "Abbs, are you all right?" I ask.

I saw her freeze for a minute and then get back to working on her computer.

"Abby?" I ask again.

"I'm fine." She tells me, but I know that it's a lie. "Then why..." I began, because I know she is lying.

"Did you need something?" Abby asked.

"N..." I start to say.

"Then why are you here?" Abby asked. "Abby, what's wrong?" I ask yet again.

"N..." She starts to say.

"Something is wrong, you're usaully in a good mood." I tell her. "Can I not have a bad day?" She asked.

"I..." I began. "Do you want to know what is wrong?" Abby asked. "Yes." I told her with a nod."You!" She yelled. "Me?" I asked surprised and could not think of what I did to make her mad at me.

"Yes, it's because of you I can't sleep at night!" She yelled. "How is that my fault?" I asked her.

"Because I ca..." She starts to say, but stops. "What?" I asked. "Just go, I need to get my work done." She tells me as she takes a sip of her Caf-Pow and turns back to her computer.

I stand there for a second longer and then head back upstairs.

I get to the squadroom and sit down at my desk.

**THE SQUADROOM...**

"Hey, McGeek, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Abby..." I start to say. "Did you and the m..." Tony starts to say, but gets a smack in the back of the head from Gibbs. "Gear up!" He yells and we all grab our gear.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

After taking statements and getting done at the crime scene, we get back to NCIS.

"McGee, take the evidence down to Abby." Gibbs says. "B..." I began, not wanting to face Abby if she is still in a bad mood.

"Got a problem, McGee?" Gibbs asked. "N..." I start to say.

"I think McGeek and..." Tony began. "Back to work, Dinozzo!" I hear Gibbs say as I head to the elevator.

The elevator opens and the first thing I notice is no music from Abby's lab. I get to Abby's lab and look around, but do not see her.

"Abby?" I called, but got no answer.

Start to get worried, I looked around and finally found her asleep in her office her head on Bert.

"Abby." I say shaking her a little. "What?" Abby asked opening her eyes.

"Are you all right?" I asked as she sat up and stretched. "I'm fine, McGee." She said telling me the same thing she had earlier, but this tiime she sounded tired.

"You told me earlier that you haven't been sleeping. Why?" I asked. "Because I dream about you." Abby admitted, looking at the ground.

"What?" I asked surprised.


	3. Talking

**NCIS**

**ABBY'S BAD DAY**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me. **

**Summary: Abby is running on no sleep and having a very bad day. Can someone help her with her bad mood.**

**CHAPTER 3: TALKING...**

**ABBY'S LAB...  
>ABBY'S P.O.V.<strong>

"Because I dream about you." I whispered.

"What?" Tim asked in surprise and it was then I realized I had said it allowed.

"No...nothing." I told him.

"Abs, come on. Talk to me." Tim said as he knelt in front of me and made me look at him.

"I haven't been sleeping because, I dream about you." I repeated.

"Ab..." I start to say.

"I had a dream last night that we were..." I began.

"What, Abbs?" Tim asked, taking my hands in his.

"I dreamed we were married." I told him and tried to look away, but there was something in his eyes. "We wer..." Tim began.

"Isn't this cozy?" Came a voice from my office door, Tim and I both jumped.

Tim fell back landing on the floor, we looked just as Ziva smacked Tony in the back of the head.

"Ho...how much did you hear?" Tim asked. "That you two were married." Tony said with a grin.

Tim got up off the floor, but I grabbed him before he could hit Tony.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Enjoying the..." Tony began.

"Gibbs, was wondering why you were stilll down here." Ziva said.

"I..." Tim began. "Proposing?" Tony asked and Ziva looked confused.

"No..." Tim began. "Everyone needs to get out so I can get to work." I said getting up.

Finally a few minutes later Tony and Ziva left the lab, leaving just me and Tim. Ziva had said she would tell Gibbs that Tim was helping me. Tim and I worked side by side for a few minutes.

"Abbs?" Tim finally asked turning to me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Is that the first time you've had that dream about us being married?" Tim asked.

"No. Timmy, I'm sorry about this morning." I said. "How many times have you had that dream?" Tim asked and I turned to face him, now unable to focus on my work.

"Off and on since we broke up." I admitted. "What's changed? Why haven't you been sleeping recently?" Tim asked.

"Every time I try to sleep I think of rule 12 and how the only way we can be together is is dr...dreams." I tell him as I feel the tears, burn my eyes.

"We'll figure something out. Why don't I come over tonight and we can talk then, okay?" Tim says and puts his hand on my cheek to wipe the tears away.

"All right." I agree with a nod and soon we get back to work.


	4. Later That Evening

**NCIS**

**ABBY'S BAD DAY**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me. **

**Summary: Abby is running on no sleep and having a very bad day. Can someone help her with her bad mood.**

**CHAPTER 4: LATER THAT EVENING...**

**LATER THAT EVENING...  
>McGee's P.O.V.<strong>

I arrived at Abby's apartment, knocked on the door and a few minutes later it opens.

"Hey." I say as she steps back to let me in. "Hey, Tim." Abby replied and we made our way ove to the couch to sit down.

For a few minutes nothing is said.

"Abby, I never stopped loving you." I tell her. "I know, but what about rule 12?" Abby reminds me. "I don't know." I admitted and she laid her head against my shoulder.

The next time I looked down I noticed she was asleep. I settled down as she wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

When I felt a movement at my side, I jumped a little forgetting where I was. When I opened my eyes, Abby was sitting up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"McGee?" She asked and looked confused.

"Hey, Abbs. How did you sleep?" I asked her with a smile.

"Be...better, then I have in a couple of weeks." Abby said as we got up and she stretched.

"That's good." I told her and the pain must have shown on my face. "Are you all right?" She asked me.

"Just a little sore." I admitted as my cell phone rang.

It was Tony.

"Hey, probie, the boss is looking for you and Abby...he's not happy. Where are you? I tried to call you at home." Tony said when I answered.

"I'm going to get ready for work." Abby said and headed off to her bedroom, it sounded like Tony spit out his coffe.

"Get to work, Dinozzo!" Gibbs called. "Was that...are you..." Tony asked and after a minute hung up.


	5. Tony Overhears

**NCIS**

**ABBY'S BAD DAY**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me. **

**Summary: Abby is running on no sleep and having a very bad day. Can someone help her with her bad mood.**

**CHAPTER 5: TONY OVERHEARS...**

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

After noticing McGeek hadn't been at his desk yet. I decided to call him and also because the boss had been looking for him. I first tried to call him at home, but got no answer.

Then I I called his cell phone.

"Hey, Probie, the boss is looking for you and Abby...he's not happy. Where are you? I tried to call you at home." I said once he picked up the phone.

"I'm going to go get ready for work." I heard a voice say and knew who it was.

I spit my coffee everywhere.

"Tony!" Ziva said in disgust. "Dinozzo, get to work!" Gibbs told me at the same time. "Was that...are you..." I couldn't think of what to say and after a minute hung up.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

A little while later Gibbs went to meet with the director.

"Hey, Ziva." I called over to her.

"What, Tony?" Ziva asked looking at me.

"Guess who I heard when I was on the phone with, Mcoo?" I asked, before she could answer the elevator doors opened and McGeek walked into the squadroom.

He looked around, sat down at his desk and then turned on his computer.

"Wh..." McGee started to ask.

"He's in a meeting with the director." Ziva told him.

"So, Probie, why are you so late?" I asked.

"I went to talk to someone last night and we fell asleep talking." McGee said.

"Would that _friend _be, Abby Sciuto?" I asked. "None of your bussiness." McGee said and returned his attention to his computer.

"Hey, Probie?" I asked with a grin.

"What, Tony?" McGee asked.

"Aren't those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?" I asked.

"I..." McGee began. "McGee, now!" Gibbs called and headed for the elevator.

"Who did you hear when you were on the phone with, McGee?" Ziva asked as the elevator doors closed.

"Abby. Hey, how about we corner them in Abby's lab at lunch?" I inquired with a grin and Ziva nodded her head in agreement.

The elevator doors opened and I pretended to get back to work, before the boss could say anything to me.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...  
>LUNCH TIME...<strong>

Finally when it was time for lunch Ziva and I followed McGee down to Abby's lab.


	6. Talking To Gibbs

**NCIS**

**ABBY'S BAD DAY**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me. **

**Summary: Abby is running on no sleep and having a very bad day. Can someone help her with her bad mood.**

**CHAPTER 6: TALKING TO GIBBS...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Hey, Tim." Abby said not turning around.

"Hey, Abs." Tim said and hearing something in his voice, made Abby turn around.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"Gi..." Tim began. "He cornered you in the elevator didn't he?" Abby asked.

"Yes, he wanted to know why I was so late." Tim replied.

"Wh...what did you tell him?" Abby asked.

"I told him the truth that I was talking to someone last night and..." Tim began.

"You don't need to evasedrop!" Abby said as she walked over to the lab door to stand in front of Ziva and Tony.

"Hey, Abby!" Tony said with a grin.

"What are you two doing down here?" Abby demanded.

"We wanted to talk to you." Ziva told her. "Tony, was the one that called me and heard you this morning." Tim told Abby.

A little while later everyone was in the lab, when the doors opened again and in walked Gibbs.

"What's going on? Shouldn't you be working?" Gibbs asked looking from one face to another.

"Come on, Tony." Ziva said grabbing Tony's arm and they headed to the elevator.

"McGee, wait!" Gibbs said as Tim started to head for the lab.

"G..." Abby began. "I want to know what is going on with you two and why you were both late this morning." Gibbs said as Tim went to stand beside Abby.

"I haven't been sleeping, so Tim came over to talk to me last night and we fell asleep talking." Abby told Gibbs.

"Is there anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"I...it's rule 12..." Abby started. "What about rule 12?" Gibbs asked.

"I l...w..." Abby began.

"You haven't been sleeping because of rule 12?" Gibbs asked putting it together. "Yes, it's taken me a long time to realize how much I l..." Abby began with a glance at Tim, who still stood silently by her side.

"You want me to bend rule 12 so you can date?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Gi..." Abby began. "As long as you keep it out of the off..." Gibbs began.

"Thank you, Gibbs!" Abby said throwing her arms around him.

"Really, yo..." Tim began.

"Yes, McGee, but if you hurt her I know where you live and I'm not the only one you'll have to deal with." Gibbs told him and walked out of the lab.

Once Gibbs was out of sight, Abby threw her arms around Tim and kissed him.

"Remember what I said!" Gibbs yelled as they heard the elevator doors open.

Tim pulled away from her and they both smiled at each other.

"I better get back upstairs. I'll se..." Tim began.

"You don't want to stay down here and work with me?" Abby asked.

"You will distract me." Tim told her.

"I know, that was the idea." Abby told him with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

**THE END**


End file.
